Wily Station
is the name from one of the bases used by Dr. Wily in the games Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge, Mega Man II, Mega Man III and Mega Man IV.Mega Man Official Complete Works page 181. The first two games depicted it as a space station, the third depicted it as a maritime station, and the fourth depicted it as a base similar to the Wily Castles. Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge Once Mega Man defeats Enker in the Wily Castle, he will teleport to the Wily Station in outer space, where he will ultimately go up against the Dr. Wily himself. The station explodes in the ending. Enemies *Big Eye *Changkey Maker *Cutting Wheel *Gabyoall *Neo Metall *Pipi *Scworm *Screwdriver *Sniper Joe *Super Cutter *'Boss:' Wily Machine I Mega Man II After Mega Man defeats Quint in Wily Castle, he will travel to Wily Station in outer space, which has some Dalí-esque backgrounds. As Mega Man converges on the evil scientist, he must navigate a well-constructed maze full of some familiar enemies. Enemies *Giant Springer *Hammer Joe *Kaminari Goro *Metall DX *New Shotman *Peterchy *Pipi *Press *Returning Monking *Scworm *'Boss:' Wily Machine II Mega Man III When Mega Man defeats Punk in the Wily Castle, he goes off after Dr. Wily, who has retreated to his Wily Station in the middle of the ocean. Mega Man starts near the top of the station and works his way down to the basement. The route is littered with enemies and obstacles, plus another encounter with a Giant Suzy. Eventually, Mega Man encounters Wily in his new Wily Machine. Enemies *Battonton *"Boulder" *Count Bomb *Dada *Elec'n *Gachappon *Garyoby *Hammer Joe *Hologran *Jumbig *Junk Block *Ladder Press *Mechakkero *Metall Dance *Metall EX *Pakatto 24 *Parasyu *Pickelman Dada *Shield Attacker *Skeleton Joe *Skullmet *Super Ball Machine Jr. *Up'n'Down *Walking Bomb *Giant Suzy *'Boss:' Wily Machine Mega Man IV After defeating the first four Robot Masters, Toad Man, Bright Man, Pharaoh Man and Ring Man, Dr. Wily will retreat to his Wily Station in a forest and uses it to attack Mega Man with missiles. Mega Man destroys the "Satellite Cannon" and invades the station, where he is attacked by Ballade. After the battle, Ballade retreats and Mega Man searches for Wily in the station. In the process, he runs into four more Robot Masters, Stone Man, Charge Man, Napalm Man and Crystal Man inside the Station. After that, Mega Man has a second battle with Ballade. After Ballade is defeated and causing great damage to the station, Wily escapes to the Wily Battleship. Mega Man follows in pursuit. Other media Manga The Wily Station from Mega Man II and Mega Man III appeared in their manga adaptations. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) The Wily Station from Mega Man II had a short appearance in ''Mega Man'' #20 of the Archie Comics series. In addition, in Issue 41, the Wily Station from Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge made a cameo in the beginning of the comic. Gallery MMIVWilyCastleBattle.png|Mega Man attacking the Wily Station from Mega Man IV. MMDWRWilyStationConcept.png|''Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge'' concept art MMIIWilyStationConcept.png|''Mega Man II'' concept art MMIIIWilyStationConcept.png|''Mega Man III'' concept art MMIVWilyStationConcept.jpg|''Mega Man IV'' concept art MMArchieC020-5.jpg|''Mega Man II'' Wily Station in Mega Man #20. RW2WilyStation.png|Wily Station in the Rockman World 2 manga. RW3WilyStation.png|Wily Station in the Rockman World 3 manga. MegaManArchieC041-1.jpg|''Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge'' Wily Station in Mega Man #41. Trivia *The Special Stages from Mega Man 10 resemble the Wily Stations from Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge, Mega Man III and Mega Man IV. *The Wily Station from Mega Man IV is named Wily Tank in the back of the game's North American box. *Although Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge had its own manga story and was adapted in Rock'n Game Boy, its Wily Station is absent. The Rockman World manga ends with Wily escaping after the defeat of the four Robot Master from Mega Man 2 in the Wily Castle. In Rock'n Game Boy, the main character is defeated by Enker. See also *Wily Castle *Wily Battleship *Wily Star References Category:Mega Man series locations